


Battle Partners

by FullyToasted



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Combat Focused Izuku, Different 1-A and 1-B, Emerl is named Gizoid, Emerl is the only Sonic character, Gen, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Upload Schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyToasted/pseuds/FullyToasted
Summary: While Izuku was training one day, he found a robot in the pile scrap that would stare at him endlessly. However, whenever someone other than Izuku looked at it, it vanished without a trace. This went on for months until the robot follows him home one day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The Odd Looking Scrap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Thrill of Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675862) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Important to note, this is "Learning the Thrill of Battle" with a rewrite of chapter 1, fixing some grammar mistakes. I'll note why it's under a new name and why my account was deleted in end notes.
> 
> Please leave a review.

He didn't know how he missed it. It was like one of those things where if you blinked, you missed it. But if you saw it, even for just a single millisecond, you'd see it again, and again, and again.

There, among the pile of scrap, was a piercing blank stare. Sky blue lens watched him calculatingly as the figure stood like a statue. It was unnerving how much it stared at him, but all body language depicted nothing. 

"A-A-All Might." Izuku turned back to the deflated man, and it seemed as if to All Might nothing was wrong. "What is it, Young Midoriya?" Turning his attention to his successor, he raised a brow when he saw the nervous gaze Izuku had. "You look like the trash just talked to you, care to tell me what's going on?" All Might said. Izuku pointed to the heap of scrap. "T-There was a person! I think I'm being watched." Izuku watched his mentor walk over to the pile, a little cautious. "Are you sure? Did you happen to get any features?" "J-Just the eyes. They were completely sky blue and seemed to shine." All Might slowly walks towards the pile and reaches the trash, ready to expand to his buff form. The next thing that happened that would always baffle Izuku.

".....Nothing." All Might checks again and steps away. "My boy, are you feeling alright? Do we need to cut back on the training?" ‘It's gone? But it felt so real. The gaze, the gleam, the shape. What happened?’ "No-No! I don't need to. I can keep going!" Izuku tries to push a refrigerator and moves it a few inches to emphasize his point, but All Might seems to not be buying it. "....Ok. We will continue. But if I notice anything weird I will be making you call it quits for today." Izuku nods and proceeds to get back to his work, but not before one final glance at the spot where the figure was before and sure enough, not a trace to be seen. Not during or after his training that day, so he went home and didn't think about it until the next day.

"Ok! Here’s to another day." Psyching himself up, Izuku begins his training for the day, this time starting on a pile of paper and sheet metals. He manages to pull the pile, bit by bit, towards the sidewalk where All Might waited. "Good work, my boy!" He is again sitting on a refrigerator, phone in hand. "That pile over there," he points to the pipe of scrap,"Should be a good next target." 

Izuku was staring at the thing for a second, then he nodded his head and continued on. 'It's just trash, there's nothing there. It's just trash, it's just trash.' Chanting to himself, Izuku walked over to the pile of scrap. It seemed to tower and grow darker as he got close, yet it still felt calculating, just like the eyes he saw.

'It's just my imagination. I can pick up the microwave, throw the toaster, and drag the robo-WHAT!?' The eyes are back, now accompanied by a more clear body. A sand and olive colored body stood. It’s hands, biceps and abdomen were olive, while the other parts of the body had a sandy color complete with golden brown accents. What made it’s figure a little weird was the olive parts, which were as thin as small pipes, and a horn on the head that had the accent color the body did, but it also had a weird bump, it was as if it hid something.

Izuku nearly fell over. A robot watching him train? Who owned it? Why would they need it to watch him? While he was being trained by All Might himself, he was no one special outside of that and All Might usually kept to his deflated form. He had no Quirk, no friends, you could even say that he had no hope. Yet the robot kept on staring, as if there was something hidden, a talent to be observed and picked apart.

Not knowing how to really approach the robot, Izuku stared back. It wasn’t a test of wills, but an analysis of the other. The robot was full of nothing. So Izuku approached it. If the robot had anything to say, it didn’t let on. 

‘Who made this thing?’ Izuku thought. ‘It doesn’t look that broken. Must have been recently dumped here.’ He tried moving its arms only for it to shift slightly. “D-Did it just move?” Izuku stared at it, and as always, it did nothing. Gathering his confidence, Izuku attempts to touch the robot again. "Just a little closer." And as his hand reaches forward, so does the robot's, it was a moment of crossing barriers, and a little touch was all that was needed.

"Midoriya, my boy what are you doing?" "AAAH!" The next thing Izuku saw was the inflated Number 1 hero looking down at him. "S-Sorry, A-All Might. I was distracted by something. Oh! That thing, from yesterday is back! I just saw it!" Izuku pointed to a pair of cracked blue glasses sitting on the trash.

"...My boy, I think it's time you take a break." All Might deflates and sighs."Huh? But i-it was right here!" Turning to look at the glasses, Izuku realized he was just pointing to trash, there was no robot in sight. "Wait, where-" All Might interrupts. "No, no. It is clear to me that you're overworked. Let's get you home." "Wait I can still keep going, please-wait you don't need to carry me-wait why are you squatting down?"

If you asked some people near the beach that day, they'd say they could have sworn that they heard screaming overhead.

All Might ended up forcing Izuku to take a day off since the man was worried for Izuku's health. By the time he got back to the beach the day after, something was off. There was still trash as far as the eye could see, but Izuku couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if the menacing mountains of trash were slightly less terrifying.

"Admiring your hard work, I see?" A skinny hand clapped his shoulder. "Keep up the hard work and it will all pay off." It seemed that All Might didn't notice. Could this be some hallucination? Was the robot also a hallucination? 'I'll have to check again, just to see.' Izuku thought to himself.

It didn't take long. Finding the robot again in the pile of scrap, watching. 'It's almost like I'm used to it now.' This time upon nearing it to touch, it didn't move. This time it was as if the pile and robot were both one and the same. No movement. Not a sound. Just the existence.

Eventually, Izuku had to tear his focus away from it to actually work. Not doing anything would have surely made his trainer worry again. So Izuku got back to work, ignorant to the scrap's eyes watching again. 

This went on for months. With eyes watching him, and Izuku and not worrying about it. It wasn't doing anything, and it didn't seem like it'd bring any harm to anyone. So the robot was treated just like the other scrap. It was surprisingly heavy though, it wouldn't budge, not even an inch. So Izuku would always come back to try and lift it, to gauge his strength. It seemed that lifting the trash wasn't enough yet.

Regarding the trash, it seemed as if the trash started to disappear at a faster rate. Sure Izuku was stronger now, but he knew how much trash he could move in a day and always gauged how much was left. Yet it seemed that the piles shrank bit by bit everyday, even if he hadn't touched them.

Izuku could never find out who or what was helping him. He never saw any person come remotely close to the beach unless they were throwing away something, and when that happened All Might would distract them so they wouldn't dump anything else, All Might said this was something only Izuku alone could do and never noticed the lack of trash, and the robot never moved so Izuku scratched him off the list of suspects.

Because the trash was being taken away at a rate faster than expected, by the 7th month of Izuku's training, all that was left to move was a little bit of the pile of scrap.

Izuku had two goals in sight that day: 1. to rid the trash for good on this beach, 2. moving the robot. Izuku’s mind was more focused on the latter, after all those times of getting nowhere with the thing, he will move it today!

After moving the other scrap first, Izuku stepped toward the robot, more confident than he was five months ago. The sunrise on the beach illuminated the waves and made the sand glisten, the gulls stopped squawking, and even the waves seemed to grow quiet. It was time.

"You've become a goal for me," Izuku began, talking to the robot. "I haven't even been able to make you budge. But, I will make you move today! I'm going to be a hero, and my first deed is to move you off this beach!" No response, but Izuku expected that. He wasn't going to lose. He. Was. Ready.

Izuku reaches over to the robot, just like always, bracing himself. But before he had a grip on the robot, he heard his mentor's shout.  
"I can't, believe this!" All Might blew himself up and jumped down to where Izuku was at, taking his attention away from the robot.

"My boy," He could barely contain his excitement. "You've completed the task I set for you sooner than I could ever anticipate! I set the bar for 11 months, already into your career at UA! But you finished in 7 months! My boy, I'm proud of you." He clapped his hand on Izuku's shoulder and did a thumbs up. 

Izuku at that moment was happy, brought to tears at his mentor's words. He had done it hadn't he? He'd taken care of the beach and all that was left was one thing.

"Thank you, All Might! I'm so grateful for you training me these past months, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't had this chance. There's only one more thing to move off this beach, and then my training will finally be complete!" He looked to his Mentor excitedly, only for him to look around and scratch his head.

"Kid, what are you talking about? There's nothing left here. Did you see something else?" That gave Izuku pause. What?

Izuku whipped around only to see the view of the sun and the waves greeting him. 

"But, it was right here. Where did it go?" Izuku frantically looked around, but found nothing. "My boy, I think you're still doubting yourself. You've done it and there's nothing left. It's good to be modest but too much modesty can be your downfall." All Might pulled a strand of hair from his head and the sun grew even brighter.

"You've made the cut and went past it, you've had the bar set then set it higher, your spirit rose to the challenge and made your mind and body stronger than before! Passed down from generation to generation, I now deem you the 9th holder of One for All! You've earned it, kiddo."

Izuku held on to every word spoken. He's finally getting the chance to be a hero. His dream is coming to reality!

"Now," All Might held his hand holding the hair out. "Eat this!" Izuku paused at that. If he didn't know better he thought he heard a seagull laughing.

"W-W-What!?" He screamed. All Might now looking a little nervous himself. "L-Look, to pass on my Quirk, you have to have some of my dna. I know it's not easy, I had to go through the same thing, and this is, well, the least gross option!" Izuku was stunned.

All Might held his hand out again. "It's only for a moment. You could try to wash it down with water." "B-But isn't this weird?" "It is, but this is just how One for All works. Now, eat!"

While Izuku knows that his mentor was probably right, it didn't make him feel less weird eating something like that. All Might told him to walk home that day and come tomorrow to test out his new Quirk.

'At least I have a Quirk now.' Izuku thought, which picked up his spirits a lot, enough to nearly start skipping home. In his half walking, half skipping state, he tripped and nearly fell. He was stopped from falling when someone behind him caught him.

"Ah! T-Thank yo-" He couldn't believe his eyes. He's seen it so many times before, and now it's back. The robot just helped him up. 

"Why is it here? Did it follow me? Has it always been following me?" Izuku mutters to himself but then realizes. "S-Sorry." It didn't seem that the robot cared. In fact, it still didn't do anything. Izuku was about to move but then, for the first time in 5 months, it moved while he was watching. It raised it's hand and then spoke, Izuku would never forget these words in his life.

"Show...power...shall...obey...conquer… all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of the year my mind was stressed from a project from a teacher since i was sick on a weekend and couldn't work on it. While I was sick a lot of things were going through my mind and an important question popped into my head: "What would my friends think of me writing fanfics?" It stressed me out and eventually I convinced myself it wasn't something I wanted to do when in reality it was. So I ended up deleting my account again due to imagined peer pressure.
> 
> The reason I'm back, however, is due to a boost in confidence from watching a video called "Scott Falco with a side of Salt 2019" which talked about the creator's anxiety in his work and doing what he wanted which resonated with me. So I got rid of my previous mindset to write again.
> 
> I feel like this is a problem with a lot of fanfic writers too. There are many really good/interesting stories I've seen that were discontinued or the writer stopped writing. It may be that other people got into their heads and changed them, their own minds making them back out. 
> 
> So if you're a new creator and reading this, try not to let things get to your head. Even friends who may not like this kind of thing would be understanding enough to know that it's something you want to do, or just some hobby. If your friends are really pushing you not do something, it may be best to look at your friend and the hobby and see what's truly wrong here.
> 
> Anyway I'm back. With a new name, and a new me. I want to write more, but this time I'm gonna focus more on myself than others. I will still take reviews and criticisms, I'm just not gonna try to worry about mindless hate.


	2. The New Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boi, 3 months. Yeah that was a mistake. I'll try to make up but no promises.

Izuku knew that there was a certain power to words, he knew that for all of his life. From the Quirk doctor, to his old friend’s “advice” to jump off of the roof, to All Might’s explanation of One for All.

He didn’t know why, but the words of the robot, while toneless and broken, felt as if he were being challenged. Not like the times when Katsuki dared him to talk back, nor when teachers would call on him to solve the more difficult problems with a smug look. This was a test of will. An evaluation between two warriors. This wasn’t something Izuku could back down on.

So Izuku locked eyes with the standing scrap. A heat started to rise in his chest and his own eyes hardened. Izuku felt the air had begun to crackle and pop. His heart was racing, his breathing steady, his mind clear. He knew what he had to do. He set his mind on doing this months ago.

The distance was closed, both figures standing only a foot apart. A fist was clenched, two eyes locked. Then two things moved, one after the other.

Izuku’s fist impacted the robot’s torso. The robot was sent reeling back. The deed was finally done. Izuku met his goal, he moved the robot by himself. The victory from earlier rose exponentially in value. 

The robot got up. It approached Izuku and spoke again. “I…..represent...shall become…..all…..peace…..chaos ...All…” It’s voice seemed to struggle to get every word out, and it was still broken. But it’s words, they seemed foreboding. Peace, all? Izuku thought. He didn’t know what to make of this situation.

Izuku started walking while muttering back home. However, he realized that he was being followed. Turning around, he saw the robot behind him, waiting patiently. Izuku walked forward a couple feet, watching the robot. The thing moved along with him, intent on observing as if it were like that there was something to admire now.

“Um…..What are you doing, Mister Robot?” Boy did he feel dumb and akward saying that. The automaton didn’t seem to care about his words, it only started to break out its words. “You.....follow…..Master…..” Master? Master?! “You think I’m your master?! There’s no way I could be! I didn’t make you, I only found you and worst of all I punched you! Oh my gosh, are you ok? I didn’t hit you too hard, didn't I? You had to be brittle to be thrown away like you were, and…..” He did it again didn’t he? He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, even to a pile of metal.  
“S-Sorry. I tend to mutter a lot without realizing. I, uh, have to be going home now. Um, bye?” Izuku began walking away again only for the robot to begin following him again. Izuku walked faster, the robot did too, Izuku began to jog, metal footsteps were heard behind him. Izuku ran, all the way back to his home, not stopping until he reached his house and nearly fell into the door. Feeling a little winded, but not dead tired thanks to his training, Izuku took a moment to regain his breathing. BEEP! Izuku froze at that. Slowly he turned around, and was greeted with sky blue eyes again.

It followed me?! To my house?! Izuku thought. But before Izuku could even begin to panic, he heard his mother calling him. 

“Izuku, is that you, sweety? Did you get finished with working out?” Now, Izuku was panicking. “What do I do? If mom sees this thing she’ll faint for sure! I can’t take it back outside, if I try to open the door she’ll get suspicious. I’ll have to hide him in my room for now.” Izuku looked toward the robot and beckoned it to follow him. They just barely managed to get to his room without his mother seeing.

Izuku turned to look at the robot, it was still staring at him, and the situation dawned on him. He brought home a robot that could potentially harm him and his mother, which is now hiding in his room. Izuku almost didn't want to think about this.

For now, he had to keep the thing in his room so his mother didn't freak out. 

Izuku turned to the thing and whispered: "You need to stay in here for now. My mom would freak out if she saw you." “...Stay.” Was the only thing it managed to get out. After watching the robot while moving to the door, Izuku peeked his head out into the hallway to check to see if his mother was near. When he saw that the coast was clear he carefully slipped through his bedroom door and closed it.

He made his way to the dining room where his mother was setting the table with hamburger steak for the two of them. When he sat down his mother spoke to him. “Izuku, are you alright? You seem tense. Did your training go well?” Let it be known that he was terrible at hiding things.

“Oh! Uh I-I just pulled a muscle, that’s all!” ‘Why did my voice have to crack now?!’ Izuku screamed in his head. “Be careful! I don’t want my baby boy to grind his arms to dust! Are you trying to build up and become like All Might again?” “That was only one time-I mean no, and I’ll be careful.” Inko sighed in relief. “That’s reassuring. Goodness me, what would I do if my intelligent son became a meathead.” And now the image of him being jacked like those American bodybuilders came to mind and refused to leave. “No no no, I would never do that!” Izuku stopped when he saw his mother’s grin. She got him good.

When Izuku came back to his room after dinner he suddenly remembered: ‘I have a robot in my room.’ 

The robot slowly turned to face him and said in its broken voice: “Meat….head”. Izuku nearly smacked the thing but he restrained himself. He sat down at his bed and looked at it. “I guess the first thing I need to do with you is fix your voice. Maybe I could find the parts somewhere.” He looked at its limbs which seemed to be fine. “Can you move well? Izuku asked. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and then the robot threw a punch aimed at his torso which almost hit him if he didn’t react fast enough. 

Surprised he looked at the scrap again, it seemed to be waiting for him to tell it something. “Th-This time throw a punch, b-but not at me!” Following orders, the robot threw a punch again and Izuku watched it closely. There was a flash of red in its arm, as if its veins were glowing when it punched. And the way it punched, seemed very familiar to Izuku. “C-Can you do it again?” And the robot did it again and eventually Izuku noticed that it seemed to move exactly just like he would when he threw a punch.

Curiosity piqued, Izuku then tried punching in a different way and sure enough, the robot did it the same way.

‘This is amazing! The ability to copy the movements of something it sees down to every last detail is astounding! Who would ever want to throw this robot away?”

Izuku wanted to take it further, but knew he couldn’t do much in his room since it was too small for them. He came up with an idea to solve this. He said to the robot: “Tomorrow is my day off and rest day from training. We could go back to the beach so we could see what you can do. If that’s fine with you that is!” The robot gave a slow nod and the plan was set. It’s time to see what this scrap can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. 3 whole months. That's really bad. So When the first chapter came out a bunch of stuff started getting assigned to me left and right and I got a little overwhelmed which sort of gave me writers block I guess? I kept getting worried about work which didn't let me write. That didn't mean I had forgotten about this fanfic, It was always fresh in my mind during random moments. I'm trying to get back in the groove so I made this chapter of the fic.


	3. Learning Experience

Izuku was in a tough situation at the moment. He was going to take the robot to the beach; however, there was one thing stopping him from leaving. His mom was at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading a book. So how was he to get the robot past her without heroes busting through the door and creating an awkward situation? His mother was likely to stay home today, so that made everything harder for him.

He looked at the robot and studied it a little. It was about his height, the horn reaching as tall as his hair. He remembered the robot copied his movements yesterday too. Soon, a bizarre idea came to mind.

Izuku steps out into the living room, his back facing the wall as he side-steps towards the door. He almost got to his shoes when his mother called him. “Izuku are you going out?” Leave it to mothers to know when their children are leaving. Positioning himself so that he faces away from the door and standing as wide as possible, Izuku speaks to his mother. “Y-Yeah! I’m heading off to a um...HERO CONVENTION, yeah!” She puts down her book and gives him a flat stare, he prays to all known deities that she doesn’t question how he currently looks. “...I hope you’re not planning on walking around like that.” She goes back to the book she was reading.

Not wasting any time, Izuku quickly puts on his shoes and leaves the house successfully.

Once Izuku made it to the beach he let out a big sigh of relief. He didn’t want other people to see the real life robot he had with him, as to not draw attention, so he and the robot ended up ducking behind dumpsters, telephone poles, and having the robot stand behind him so no one would see it. Izuku was currently very glad that it could mimic his movements. If it hadn’t, they would have been caught before Izuku even got out the door.

That currently leaves Izuku with the million dollar question: “Just what could it do?”

Izuku turns to the robot and speaks to it. “Ok, um, we’re going to see what you can do. I’ve seen you copy whatever I do, but I don’t know all of what you can do. I want you to copy everything I do...if you can do that please?” He bows his head to the rust bucket and the thing nods slowly.

‘What to do though?’ Izuku thought. ‘I already know he can do basic movements and punching, but I wonder what else could it do?’ Izuku raised his hand, and the robot did the same. Next, he made a circle with his index finger and thumb, to which the thing copied. He kept doing motions with his fingers on both hands that the robot would do as well. 

‘It can move its fingers well enough, how about the legs’ Izuku started doing yoga poses he had seen his mother do. He did the Tree pose and the Warrior pose, unsurprised that it copied him. Then he tried to do the Triangle pose, and while the robot copied him perfectly, Izuku had fallen over doing so. The thing that did surprise Izuku was that the robot didn’t copy him falling over. Instead its eyes seemed to glow a little as if it were amused. ‘But robots can’t laugh right?’

Picking himself off the ground, Izuku stood up to talk to the robot again. “Well it seems you can copy everything down perfectly. But what else should we do...Oh! I completely forgot about your name! I’m very sorry! I’m so rude, please forgive me….” Izuku went on another mumble storm. The robot; however, didn’t copy him, and instead punched him and Izuku was sent reeling. 

“W-What?!” Izuku got out before the robot spoke again in its toneless, broken voice. “I….Gizoid….battle…” Its eyes were definitely glowing now. “So your name is...Gizoid?” Izuku said, rubbing his cheek where he was punched. The robot nodded again. “.....battle…” “You want to fight me? But I’m not strong!” The robot shook its head. “Battle….learn…...help…” It was surprisingly forceful about it too. “Y-You think it’ll help you?” A nod. “Will it help me too?” Another nod, this time it stared directly into his eyes. “..O-Ok.”

Izuku settles into a stance where he holds his fists close to his chest. His feet are spread and his knees are bent slightly; however, he’s stiff and doesn’t move much. Gizoid stands 10 feet away from him in the same stance, eyes calculating Izuku’s form. Both stand still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Izuku suddenly runs forward, breaking the silence. He rushes Gizoid with a right downward swing. The thing dodges the punch and goes for one of his own that lands in Izuku’s stomach. Izuku shrugs it off as best as he can. He goes in for a rushing uppercut which manages to nick the robot’s chin. Gizoid follows up by doing the exact same uppercut that Izuku did, but he dodges it. Izuku then tries to swing both his arms repeatedly in an attempt to hit Gizoid, but it misses. It goes for a downward swing with its right arm that Izuku blocks by making an X with his arms. The robot is undeterred and keeps on attacking with a rapid fire of punches that were easily dodged. Izuku creates some space between the two of them and thinks. ‘I can’t really get any hits in on him. Did he get to the level that he read everything I do now? What if this doesn’t turn out to help us in the end? I’ll let him down….’ 

Izuku was about to give up, but quickly realized something. ‘Wait a minute, almost every time he’s gone to hit me I’ve been able to dodge or block it. His punches were so slow that I could clearly see it coming. But everything he does’ “IS WHAT I’VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME!” Izuku suddenly looks up and shouts. He looks back to Gizoid whose eyes are glowing softly. “That’s...That’s why you said the fight could help me. You’re teaching me about myself! You’re learning from me as I am from you!” Izuku nearly went on another mumble storm but held himself from doing that. After all, they still had a match to finish. 

This time, Gizoid is the one to rush in to attack. The robot throws a punch just like the time Izuku first hit him after his training, and Izuku blocks the punch. Izuku grabs the robot and throws it over his shoulder to which it slams into the sand. The robot quickly gets up and goes for a punch, and so does Izuku. Both warriors about to collide when suddenly a pair of giant arms stops them.

“Woah there, my boy. I knew you were a fighter but not in this sense.” Izuku looks up and sees All Might smiling down at him. “I came to the beach to admire it on this beautiful morning when I suddenly heard a shout and I see you two duking it out.” Izuku immediately goes to apologize. “I’m so sorry All Might. We were just-wait...can you see him?” Izuku tentatively asks. “My boy there’s only us three here. You’re not talking about an imaginary friend are you? Did you get a Stand or something?” He says jokingly.

Izuku couldn’t believe it. After all this time of the robot evading all forms of contact except for his own, he finally shows himself to someone else. 

“Oh, um, see All Might, the thing is I had found this robot during my training, months ago. But every time I would try showing you it would up and vanish.” “It did?” All Might looks at the robot. “It is true that it could very easily blend into all the scrap that used to be here, but something like this doesn’t go unnoticed that easily. That said, a robot my boy? You must be the luckiest man alive or are just blessed by God.” All Might pat Izuku on the shoulder and he blushed.

“So, what can this thing do anyway?” “Well um its name is Gizoid, it told me that itself.” All Might looked at the thing in surprise. “It copies every movement I do and does it exactly how I do it. That’s why I was here. I wanted to see just what all it could do, and then it talked me into having a battle with it.” All Might kept looking at the thing, wondering how in the world could it do all these things.

“Well, Gizoid, It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am All Might, and I am HERE!” Luckily there was no one else nearby to hear him, but it worried Izuku no less. The robot turned only so All Might could see its eyes and it stared at him. However, All Might felt a brief glare sent his way before it went away.

‘That was strange. There’s no one here besides me and the boy. It was like someone wanted me gone. But this robot couldn’t have done it, could it?’

Extra  
“A-A Stand?” “Oh come on now, my boy. Surely you haven’t heard of Jojo haven’t you?” “What’s that? Is that an American cartoon?” “.....My boy, I am going to tell you a story about two brothers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Less of a gap between chapters. LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOOOOO. Yeah I've not forgotten about this fanfic. For some reason, all of my energy for writing comes all at once and not in spurts. Probably the reason why chapters are slow here.
> 
> So a couple of things to explain here.   
1\. Emerl's name. Yes his real name is Emerl; however, Sonic was the one to give Emerl his name. It makes no sense here because there's no other sonic character here, and I don't plan on adding any chaos emeralds.  
2\. Emerl/Gizoid's forcefulness. Due to the fact that there are no emeralds, he'd be completely different to start out. Emerl pretty much got his personality from the emeralds and that was influenced by Sonic. The reason he talks more and is a little forceful is because I'm having him start out with this personality to have him grow, since he'll be around heroes.  
3\. Izuku's fighting. I based this purely on what I saw on his style in My Hero One's Justice. Izuku makes a lot of downward swings for his attacks, which I thought would be incredibly easy to block or dodge. Here I made his stance sloppier due to him not yet having experience fighting.
> 
> I also included the small extra because they can be cool in some fanfics when handled well. It's also a jojo one because last week I rewatched part 4 and some other things jojo like all star battle and this fanfic called: "This is my fault, how?"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter,


	4. Starting the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might meets the bucket of bolts. He gets an explanation, but he feels that there's something off about it.

With the achievement of cleaning the beach way before the expected time of 11 months came a problem to All Might. Now that body building is done and his Quirk has been passed on, the problem that lies is how to draw the power out of his protege and where to go from there. When he thought about it, he didn’t actually have a plan for Izuku in the first place. ‘....In hindsight, maybe giving him One for All after the exam would be a bad idea…’ All Might then looked over to the robot. ‘Now this rust bucket is a real surprise. It’s one thing for only Midoriya to see it, but for those two to be duking it out?’ It was even harder to wrap his head around considering his protege’s personality.

"Midoriya, care to explain to me why you are suddenly duking it out with this tin can?" While waiting for an answer, All Might was evaluating this newcomer. He found it weird that it matched Izuku’s height perfectly, save for its horn, and the fact that it was able to move very human-like despite showing wear and tear was odd as well. The thing that creeped him out the most was its eyes. While they were just a light blue color, there was something in its eyes that had something darker beneath them. He snapped out of his thoughts when Izuku began to speak again.

“I met him just yesterday. He seemed to be just standing around on the beach one day so I brought him home with me.” He said, omitting the truth to not cause any worry to All Might. “He seemed to activate just today so I was testing out what he could do. Oh! That reminds me! He’s actually incredible, All Might!” This made his mentor raise a brow. “He’s able to copy down my movements exactly! Every step I took, my movements in the battle, and my stance. He could actually be a really big help in my training…….” All Might started to stew in his thoughts while Izuku began to mumble.

‘Could this be him? But he should be dead! That punch to his skull should have caved in his brain! But this robot is able to copy Izuku’s moves.’ He began to rethink considering what he knew so far. ‘Even if this thing was like him, why would this rust bucket fight someone who hasn’t even been able to use their Quirk yet. And with the way this thing is beat up it seems that whoever made this thing thought it must have been a failure. Does this mean that this thing should be fine?’ “....this thing could be revolutionary if we could use something like this to train heroes! Or maybe we could use it for household chores, oh that mayendupbringinganageofevilrobotstooursociety-” “My boy, what was that last part? You know what? Nevermind.” For now all he could do was wait and see what happened, there was no need to let Torino and Nezu know, yet. All that he could do was watch over his successor for now.

“You sure you want to keep this thing with you? I can imagine your parents would try to throw it out when they saw it.” All Might could visibly see the guilt set in on Izuku. He knew that it was impossible for Izuku to tell a lie, so he could practically see the smoke come out of his head. “Oh no, what if mom finds out about him?” All Might thought for a second when he heard that. “If she ever saw him when I was away she would flip, and then she would faint, and then dad would have to be called, and thenI’dfeelsoguiltymakinghimcomealltheoverherefromtheisland-” At this point All Might learned to either tune out his student or shock him back to reality. Although he did hear one thing from that round of word bullets. “Midoriya, you said an island right? Would your father happen to be on I-Island?” Izuku snapped back from his mumbling and thought for a moment. “Yes, I think I remember him going to that place for work when I was little. I remember from our last video call he said he was too busy over there to visit us. I’m hoping he can come home soon.” Izuku looked a little downtrodden as he said this.

All Might put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and gave him one of his trademark (companies have tried to put his face under a copyright) smile. “I wouldn’t worry too much, Young man. I’m sure that your father has his hands full with his tech, or maybe he’s close to a breakthrough and needs some thinking time. I also have my connections, so if you want me to, I can tell him to take a break or vacation!” “O-Oh no-no-no! Y-You don’t have to go that far! I’m sure he doesn’t want to be disturbed!” “Nonsense! Why I’m sure he has a picture of you right on his desk! But if you insist, I shall not interfere with his work."

All Might was about to say something else to his protege until he heard: “DUDE IS THAT FRICKEN ALL MIGHT?!” “Bro, you’re lying right no-NO WAY IT TOTALLY IS!” Oh right, he was in his buff form wasn’t he? All Might turned around quickly and said: “Well see you later Midoriya! Keep up the good work and don’t train too much” All Might then jumps away from the beach in a single bound drawing onlookers. As he made his jump he took one final look at the robot. ‘Maybe David can help me figure out what this thing is and why it’s so unnerving to me.’ Even as he jumped away he could still see those shining eyes…

End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have nothing to say for myself. One whole year of nothing, not even a word. I never meant to go away for this long and I do still intend to go places with this story. It’s strange too. It’s not that I didn’t really have a block, but more so being lazy and also not being able to come up with how to continue from here. I have various ideas where to take the plot but the problem is getting to it, so I hope I don’t screw up. Thank you for reading this and scuse my lateness, I’ll try to be better with chapters as they come.


	5. One power for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for All is ready to go! But the user isn't quite there yet. What's there left to do?

**Booting…**

**Initiating startup…**

**Errors detected in Data, Speech module, Augmentation.**

**Attempting to correct…**

**Could not fix errors in Data, Speech module, Physical Augmentation…**

**Attempting recovery…**

**Recovered one memory with errors…**

**Replaying…**

**Replay:**

Excited male voice: “It’s turning on! Finally, all those all-nighters worked out in the end!” A silhouette with error symbols around the face stood before him. The man’s facial features could not be read. “ **[Audio error] ** always told me to rest instead of staying up past 4AM, but I don’t regret it now!” The scene around him was that of a laboratory, it was messy, had many papers and tools around, and one computer with 4 monitors that was on. Suddenly the lab started to become littered with errors, it seems that the memory couldn’t be fixed beyond the start. “ **[Audio error]** …..name...Gizoid…….” From there the memory faded away, the last thing he saw was a picture of a family of 3.

  
  
  
  
  


Today Izuku had met All Might at the beach again for more training. As per usual, Gizoid had followed him there after evading his mother. Today was different than the other training days because the body building was over, and it was finally the moment Izuku was waiting for. Izuku was shaking uncontrollably in place, he didn’t care though, because he was finally going to use a Quirk in all of his life.

The sun had just started to rise over the ocean, creating an orange sky. The waves were calm and birds remained silent. The beach, once a dump, now held power and beauty. Today would mark Izuku’s new beginning.

All Might turned to the ocean and began to speak in his weak form. “Even though you have completed your training, met my expectations, and went beyond, I’m still swelling with the pride of having you as my protege.” All Might turned back to look at Izuku as he was taking deep breaths. “I know that you’ll never let your limits slow you.” He gave Izuku a thumbs up and then powered up to his muscle form. “Now then, IT’S TIME TO SHOW YOUR STUFF, YOUNG MAN! NOW RELEASE YOUR NEWFOUND MIGHT!”

Izuku took a deeper breath and released it. He turned toward both All Might and then Gizoid and then back to the ocean. Izuku then yelled from the top of his lungs and then let out a punch, Gizoid doing the same. As they both punched toward the sea Izuku came to a sudden realization. He didn’t exactly know how to draw out One for All

“Uh….A-All Might?” he looked back at the hero. “I uh…..don’t know how to draw it out….do you have any tips?” All Might suddenly coughed and turned away, Izuku thought for a second that his hero was embarrassed? “Ah you s-see” Oh no his stuttering was contagious! “I uh...was able to just draw out my full power when I got it...my master actually called me an ape for that…AHEM. Okay! I want you to look inside the bottom of your heart and feel the latent power within you. And then I want you to draw it out and yell: SMASH!” ‘He doesn’t know what he’s doing does he?’ Izuku couldn’t help but think of this.

Despite this, Izuku turned back towards the ocean again, ready to use his Quirk. Following All Might’s words, he looked deep inside of himself to find something. Then he started to feel it. He held onto that feeling and drew it out to his arm. He felt it! A swirling great power stored in his body, ready to be released. So he followed his instinct and let it out by attempting to throw out a punch towards the ocean.Yet as he was about to throw a punch, he was suddenly punched right in the face by a metal fist.

“OW!” Izuku landed on the sand and turned to look at Gizoid who stood with his fist outstretched. Both Izuku and All Might were shocked at this. “Gizoid why did you hit me!?” In his mind Izuku didn’t know why he did this, until the robot started to speak in it’s broken sentence: “Power….harm…….weak….” That’s when All Might looked at the arm Izuku was about to punch with. “My boy, look at your arm.” That’s when Izuku felt the pain. Izuku looked at his arm and it was entirely red. It was completely sore from storing the power in there. ‘If I had let it loose, what would have happened?’

While Izuku was contemplating this, Gizoid spoke up again, this time in Izuku’s battle pose. “Battle…..train….” All Might realized something from this. ‘If I let this bucket of rust and Midoriya fight, it could help him out with training One for All! This thing may be smarter than it looks, for it to notice the danger of Izuku using his full power now.’ “My boy, I have a new assignment for you!” Izuku and Gizoid turned to look at him. “I’ve noticed that you told me this robot here copies your movements, even his battle pose seems to be something you’ve adopted. So my proposition is this: train with Gizoid. Spar with it and evaluate yourself. After all, you did study heroes and their moves.” Gizoid threw a punch toward the ocean just like the one he did. Slowly the gears started to shift in Izuku’s head.

He pulled out a notebook and then started to write down notes about himself and Gizoid. “If I spar with him and then study his movements he copies, I can evaluate myself and then become better. I can learn how to use One for All to a greater extent and learn how to fight.” All Might thought to himself. ‘Seems like the boy can grow with this. I was worried about not being able to teach him, but from the looks of it, I can tell he’ll be fine.’

All Might powered down to his weak form and gave Izuku some parting words. “Rest up for today, young Midoriya. From here on for these remaining 3 months, we’ll be training in a different way than before. So prepare yourself, because it’s going to get tougher from here.” With those words he left the beach and left the two by themselves.

Izuku turned to look back at Gizoid and got up. “I guess that’s our cue to take off then huh?” the robot nodded slowly at this. “Seems we’ll be rivals then.” The robot shook his head and then said to him: “Part…...ners”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still serious about this fic. Now that I got that other chapter done I can feel how I can proceed with the plot now. Oh and when I said I was making an Izuku that was more focused on combat, I meant it. Before UA will come a training chapter or 2 of Izuku learning how to fight, and maybe he'll learn OfA as well. There's also the first hint about Gizoid's creation. If you're a sleuth you've probably already found out about some of it. But there's more to see from this here.

**Author's Note:**

> So the end of the year my mind was stressed from a project from a teacher since i was sick on a weekend and couldn't work on it. While I was sick a lot of things were going through my mind and an important question popped into my head: "What would my friends think of me writing fanfics?" It stressed me out and eventually I convinced myself it wasn't something I wanted to do when in reality it was. So I ended up deleting my account again due to imagined peer pressure.
> 
> The reason I'm back, however, is due to a boost in confidence from watching a video called "Scott Falco with a side of Salt 2019" which talked about the creator's anxiety in his work and doing what he wanted which resonated with me. So I got rid of my previous mindset to write again.
> 
> I feel like this is a problem with a lot of fanfic writers too. There are many really good/interesting stories I've seen that were discontinued or the writer stopped writing. It may be that other people got into their heads and changed them, their own minds making them back out. 
> 
> So if you're a new creator and reading this, try not to let things get to your head. Even friends who may not like this kind of thing would be understanding enough to know that it's something you want to do, or just some hobby. If your friends are really pushing you not do something, it may be best to look at your friend and the hobby and see what's truly wrong here.
> 
> Anyway I'm back. With a new name, and a new me. I want to write more, but this time I'm gonna focus more on myself than others. I will still take reviews and criticisms, I'm just not gonna try to worry about mindless hate.


End file.
